RPCDU03
The Yellow Rainbow Appears! It's Cure Jaune! (黄色の虹が現れる！それはキュアヤウンだ！''Kiiro no niji ga arawareru! Sore wa Kyua Yaun da!) is the third episode of ''Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold, and is the third episode of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy overall. Major Events * Kei transforms into Cure Jaune and performs Yellow Colour Shower for the first time. * Mahiru finds the second Rainbow Gem. * Saruro and Kisaragi-sensei make their first appearances. Synopsis The episode begins with Lucia and Mahiru at Lucia's house, and Pearl says that she is so happy that another Cure was found. Emerald then says that she couldn't wait to meet her Cure, and Lapis quietly says that she doesn't care. This statement, however, gets both Amber and Sapphire angry, and both start scolding her. Topaz murmurs that she felt the Yellow Rainbow from the previous day, causing everyone to become shocked. Lucia says her catchphrase and starts pestering Topaz to tell her who the chosen Cure was, but Topaz then starts crying, and Amethyst tries but fails to calm Topaz down. Pearl tells Lucia that Topaz cries all the time, especially when she thinks she's under pressure, and Lucia, who was a little shocked at first, then calms down and agrees. Mahiru then says that she thinks she understands what Pretty Cure is all about, and Amber gushes about being proud of Mahiru. Mahiru then spots a shining object on the windowsill and picks it up, revealing the object to be a Rainbow Gem. Amber then says proudly that she has the best partner, and Pearl argues that Lucia is the best, when Sapphire exclaims that Cure Ciel was the best partner, causing everyone else in the room to start laughing. ''-Believe! Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold plays-'' Meanwhile, at Noir, Kumoria is bowing in front of Diabolos, who tells her that his patience is running out. Kumoria says that she is well aware, but just then, a man appears and says that although Kumoria may be aware, she's not yet fully trained as a warrior of evil. Kumoria grows angry, and Diabolos decides to let "Saruro" go and fight the Pretty Cures. Saruro bows to Diabolos and says that he will definitely prevent the awakening of other rainbow Pretty Cures as well as retrieve Rainbow Gems, and then disappears. ''-The episode title card is shown and said by Lucia-'' The next day, Lucia and Mahiru are having lunch on the rooftop while the fairies surround them, and Lucia stretches as she says that this is a perfect place to commence Pretty Cure meetings. Mahiru smiles nervously, saying that their cover would be blown if even one person hears. Just then, Kei steps onto the rooftop as she repeats the words "Pretty Cure", causing both Lucia and Mahiru to panic and the fairies to hide. Kei then says that there is no reason to panic as she already knows the secret, and reveals that she witnessed Mahiru transform for the first time. Lucia sighs and says that she thought that it was a big problem, when Mahiru says that it was a big problem. Kei apologises but then promises to keep the secret, but then Topaz flies up to Kei. Topaz says that she felt the power of the Yellow Rainbow coming from Kei, shocking everyone. Emerald then says to Kei that because Topaz felt the Yellow Rainbow, Kei must become a Pretty Cure, and Lucia hugs Kei and says that Kei would be a perfect Pretty Cure. Kei, however, explains that she cannot become a Pretty Cure due to her weak body, and says that she fears that she'd be a burden. Apologising, Kei left the rooftop, causing everyone to become confused. Later, Lucia and Mahiru have just finished class for the day, and Lucia groans about how much she hated going to school and doing work. Mahiru laughs as she says that going to school is fun for her, and Lucia replies by saying that Mahiru is good at everything, so of course she'd like school. The teacher, Kisaragi-sensei, then walks up to Lucia as she explains that you don't have to be good at school to enjoy it, and then asks Lucia to rub off the board, causing her to groan and Mahiru to laugh. As everyone leaves the classroom, Lucia begins wiping off the board but Mahiru then realises that Pearl and Topaz are gone. Lucia becomes shocked, and Amber says that knowing Pearl, she would have taken Topaz to try and talk to Kei. Emerald laughs, saying that it was just like Pearl to do that, and Amethyst says that they have to find Pearl and Topaz before students notice them. Lucia quickly finishes wiping off the board, and the two Cures and the fairies run off to find Pearl and Topaz. Meanwhile, Kei is in her classroom, packing her bag, when she looks out the window and sighs, and has a flashback of the defeated Cure Ciel. She tells herself that if she had a stronger body, she would have definitely accepted becoming a Pretty Cure to help save Cure Ciel, but as she stands up she almost collapses. Kei's eyes fill with tears, and says to herself that she desperately wants to help Topaz, but she would be a burden if she became one. Just then, Pearl and Topaz fly into the room, shocking Kei slightly, and Pearl says that Kei can't give up, as she is one of the only people who can help save the world. She pushes Topaz to Kei, and Topaz, while trying not to cry, then says that despite Kei's weak body, she (Topaz) felt a lot of power coming from Kei, and if she only believes in herself, she could definitely help the Pretty Cure. Kei's eyes fill with more tears, and says that she wants to help, when suddenly, a voice from behind her says that there is no point in fighting if one is weak. Kei quickly stands up and turns to face Saruro, who has somehow appeared in the classroom. A frightened Kei stares up at Saruro as he says that she must not become a Pretty Cure, for both her and Diabolos' sake. ''-The eyecatch plays-'' A frightened Kei stares up at Saruro as he says that she must not become a Pretty Cure, for both her and Diabolos' sake. Just then, Lucia and Mahiru run into the classroom with the other fairies behind them, and the two girls grab Kei and run out of the classroom. Saruro smiles evilly and tells himself that those two girls must also be Pretty Cures, and so, he turns a desk into a Zankokuna, and sends the Zankokuna after the girls as he laughs evilly. Lucia, Mahiru and Kei have managed to make it outside while Kei looks as if she is on the verge of collapsing. Kei apologises for being such a burden, and Lucia and Mahiru smile kindly at her, and Lucia says that Kei was not a burden because they're friends. Kei is stunned by this remark, and Mahiru then tells Lucia to transform, and Lucia nods. Lucia and Mahiru hold up their Rainbow Pens, and both Pearl and Amber transfer their power to the Rainbow Pens, allowing the two girls to transform. Kei watches the two Cures begin to fight the Zankokuna, and as they do, Kei realises that as a Pretty Cure herself, she has to fight as well. She becomes scared and says in fright that she doesn't want to fight, but then Topaz starts singing a melody. Kei listens as Topaz continues to sing, and when she finishes, she explains that whenever she got scared at times, Cure Ciel would always sing that song to her. She explains that Cure Ciel was the one who taught her to be brave, and although she may still be a scaredy-cat at times, she always manages to have hope, and says that she wants Kei to teach her to be brave as well. A stunned Kei looks at Topaz, and Cure Rose shouts out that Topaz was right. She explains that bravery was the capacity to perform properly even when scared to death, and Kei says that even though she can be brave too, she was definitely not invincible like a hero is. Cure Arancia explains that being a hero doesn't mean you're invincible, it means that you're brave enough to do what's needed. Kei is stunned, and as she looks at the Zankokuna, she realises that Topaz and the two Cures were right. Kei then says that although being a Pretty Cure will be scary, she will do her best and continue to fight, for Topaz, Cure Ciel and everyone else. Suddenly, there was a bright yellow glow in the sky as the clouds parted, and the light came flying down to Kei as it transformed into a Rainbow Pen. Kei then grabs the Rainbow Pen and with it, she transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Yellow Rainbow, Cure Jaune! Rose begins to cheer as Arancia compliments Jaune, and Saruro scoffs and says that there are three other Pretty Cure awakenings to prevent. A smiling Jaune then begins to help Rose and Arancia fight the Zankokuna, and together, the three Cures combine their powers and manage to take down the Zankokuna. Jaune is then told to unleash the power of Pretty Cure, and performs "Yellow Colour Shower" in order to purify the Zankokuna. An angered Saruro then disappears, and the three Cures then revert back into human form. Mahiru then compliments Kei on a job well done, and Kei then asks if she was a burden during the battle. Lucia begins to laugh, saying that Kei was amazing as a Pretty Cure. Kei shyly smiles, and then asks if she could call the two girls by their given names instead of their surnames. Lucia smiles as she says her catchphrase, and Mahiru says that she doesn't see why not. Kei becomes happy, and Topaz happily hugs her, and Emerald once again says that she couldn't wait to meet her Cure, and Lapis quietly says that she doesn't care. This statement, however, once again gets both Amber and Sapphire angry, and both start scolding her, and everyone else begins to laugh. ''-Rainbow-coloured hope plays-'' Characters Pretty Cure * Amagawa Lucia / Cure Rose * Tachibana Mahiru / Cure Arancia * Fukushima Kei / Cure Jaune Fairies * Pearl * Amber * Topaz * Emerald * Sapphire * Lapis Lazuli * Amethyst Villains * Saruro * Kumoria * Diabolos * Zankokuna Secondary Characters * Kisaragi-sensei Trivia Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy episodes Category:Episodes